Cirrus Ecarlate
by Alice-Erylis
Summary: Son passé ,rouge de sang, avait toujours entaché par le désespoir et la vengeance inassouvie. Mais qui a-dit que son futur, tout en gardant cette même couleur, n'allait pas rayonner de bonheur ? [Label SPPS ]


Bonsoir !

Ceci est mon premier post sur FFn , tout fandom confondu. Je tiens à remercier ma bêta **xHeaarts** qui m'a encouragée à le poster, qui l'a lue et corrigée dans des temps records. Merci, vraiment de m'avoir donné le courage de le faire. Merci également à **Aelig** pour tout et pour rien en même temps ! xD Merci à vous d'être vous tout simplement ! :D

J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, toute critique sera la bienvenue ! :)

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail et son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima ! (Sinon tout le monde serait déjà en couple depuis loongtemps xD)

Bonne Lecture à vous !

* * *

Ses souvenirs étaient rouges. Rouge comme le sang. Rouge comme le sang dans lequel baignaient ses parents. Rouge comme la lueur du crépuscule qui nimbait les maisons, la fumée et les corps de sa couleur carmin.

Son frère avait disparu, la laissant seule dans tout ce vacarme. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle tâchait juste de le retrouver afin de partir loin, loin de cet enfer rouge.

Les cris des soldats, les supplications des victimes, elle ne les entendaient pas. Seule sa propre voix lui parvenait à ses oreilles, suppliant son frère de revenir auprès d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas le danger qu'elle-même courrait en restant dans les rues à la vue de tous ces bandits qui recherchaient les enfants. Tout cela, Kagura ne le comprenait pas car une seule chose comptait à ses yeux, le retrouver lui, son frère. Simon.

Oui, ses souvenirs étaient rouges. Rouge comme les cheveux de sa sauveuse. Rouge comme les lèvres de la jeune fille qui s'étirèrent en un sourire quand elle lui dit :

-Vis.

Ensuite, vint le noir. Comme les ténèbres dans lesquels elle attendit seule. Et Dieu sait combien de temps elle attendit, recroquevillée dans ce coffre à travers lequel ne passait pas un seul rayon de lumière. Et durant cette attente, Kagura se laissa aller à des larmes silencieuses. Elle pleura des heures et des heures sans s'arrêter, elle les pleura tous. Sa mère, son père, ses amis, son... Frère ? Elle serra ses poings et secoua la tête, Simon n'était pas mort, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Il était juste là quelque part à attendre, et quand elle le retrouverait il lui sourirait de son sourire qui l'avait plus d'une fois réconfortée et elle se sentirait en sécurité. Se basant sur ces convictions elle sortit doucement la tête, abandonnant presque avec regrets les ténèbres qui finalement l'avaient protégés du monde extérieur.

Alors, il revint avec force. Le rouge. Le ciel était rouge, le sol était rouge, son monde était rouge. Elle titubait entre les cadavres, trébuchant sur les mains, les bras, les jambes de tout ces adultes qui avait partagé son existence. Et les enfants ? Elle n'en voyait aucun, partis, enlevés par ces hommes qui avait fait voler sa vie de douceur et de chaleur en éclat. Refoulant les sanglots qui agitaient sa frêle poitrine elle continua son avancée. Elle marcha, sans s'arrêter dans ce rouge qui composait désormais son village. Rosemary était rouge.

Il arriva aussi le jaune dans sa vie. Le jaune de cette chaleureuse guilde qu'était Mermaid Heels. Kagura évolua pendant bien des années dans ce jaune éclatant cependant tâché par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Car oui, même si elle souriait et que ses plaies s'étaient un peu cicatrisées, Kagura n'oubliait pas.

Elle rencontra Milliana et caressa l'espoir éclatant, l'effleura du bout des doigts savourant d'avance sa douceur. Elle ne comprit qu'il était vain que lorsque que cet espoir éclata brusquement, violemment, éclatant la chaleur qu'elle s'était préparée à retrouver dans les bras de son frère.

Le rouge qui avait commencé à s'estomper avec le temps était revenu, plus violent et étouffant que jamais. Ce rouge qui comme, elle le savait, décorait le visage du meurtrier de Simon. Le rouge coupable qu'elle rêva alors de détruire avec la même cruauté qu'il avait détruit son futur à elle. Et ses poings qu'elle avait auparavant serrés avec espoir se refermèrent sur le manche de son épée dans le désespoir.

Alors, Kagura vit rouge. Le rouge de la vengeance.

Plus aucune couleur ne vint la troubler, car après tout à quoi bon ? Le rouge finissait toujours par revenir.

Et sur le chemin de la vengeance Kagura rencontra un autre rouge. Un rouge qui n'était pas malveillant. Il avait le même couleur que le sang mais était si différent en même temps. Un rouge puissant, unique, chargé de promesses. Ce n'était pas le rouge crépusculaire qui finissait le jour en emmenant la nuit mais plutôt celui qui annonçait le retour du soleil dans le ciel. Ce soleil si chaud, si fort, si éblouissant qu'on a peur de s'y approcher de crainte de se brûler. Ce rouge qu'elle connaissait et qui l'avait déjà sauvé dans le passé avait un nom. Erza Scarlet.

Elle était forte Erza. Elle était belle aussi. Confiante, puissante et en même temps si humaine. Elle bouleversa son monde, détruisit son chemin de vengeance. Lui promit un avenir lumineux.

Oui, les souvenirs de Kagura étaient rouges. Comme le sang, comme la haine, comme la vengeance.

Et son futur l'était aussi. Il était prometteur, il était lumineux. Il était écarlate.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !

Et au plaisir j'espère ! :D


End file.
